Lullaby
by SonicGeekFreak
Summary: Clank can never forget that day. The day his best friend almost gets killed. Now he lives his fears in sadness and sorrow. The nightmare comes to haunt him every night in his sleep. What can Clank do to forget the past? Takes place after reading "When A Hero Falls"
1. Chapter 1

I would like to make a side note that I would like to give special thanks to Rickudemus for letting me use parts of his R&C fanfic story portions for my story. After reading "When A Hero Falls" I was so amazed by this story that I wanted to write my own part 2 to this story since I think it deserves to continue. If you haven't read this story then I recommend you read that one first before reading this one.

**Authors Note: **This is my very first Fanfiction that i've ever written. I spent most of my free time trying to finish this story. It was a pain but I had fun writing this and I really appreciated if you leave some nice reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ratchet & Clank. They belong to Insomiac Games and Sony Playstation.

* * *

Five months have passed since Nefarious nearly killed Ratchet back at the factory he intentionally wanted to blow up for fun. Clank couldn't stop blaming himself for what he did. Saying how sorry and how stupid he was to fall into their trap without knowing. They've encountered these things many times, but this one just seemed to struck Clank really who was very worried about if Ratchet would've either survived that explosions or not, about what Talwyn was thinking of Ratchet or himself for going through something this serious...and how whether or not...Ratchet...would ever wake up again.

Ratchet is now properly healed and back into being a hero again. He was finally able to eat and sleep very well. He may have a few pinch nerves and burnt marks that bothered him but those didn't stop him from doing what he does ,he didn't like it when he's training with Helga. Going on about how she can do this course faster than any man yada yada. Ratchet rolled his eyes without her knowing and went back to some more training. She may be a pain in the ass but that's the way she is and that never made Ratchet give up.

Clank was so proud of having his best friend back. He set his book down and smiles as he watched him take out every robot dummy to pieces. Jumping through difficult obstacle courses like it was nothing. He has become faster and stronger. But, why does he feel uncomfortable all of a sudden? He quickly shook his head brushing the thoughts away and continued looking back to his book.

After an hour of training Ratchet comes out of the training course and headed towards the couch and sat next to Clank who was reading another interesting book.

"Man,that was a good workout,phew! I need some water and then it's vid-game time!" Ratchet says stretching and rubbing his sore legs. Clank lowered his book to watch ratchet heading to the break room

"Do you not wish to rest?After all that training and you still want to play more of your Videogame, you do not feel tired? perhaps you should require getting some rest." Clank says with a smile

Ratchet rubs his chin "You know pal,your right,after all,Helga really is an annoying pain and I need to get away from her for awhile." he comes back with a glass of water in hand and sits next to clank who was too busy on his book again.

"And besides, I guess we'll play Vid-games later." Ratchet chugged down the water until it was an empty glass and sets it down on the table in front of the couch.

"That is a thoughtful thing for you to say Ratchet. Besides, I myself think that Helga can be a bit annoying at times but I have gotten used to it." Clank says with a finger pointing towards him. Ratchet nods.

Ratchet continued to massage his sore body. Since his body is just fully recovered,well in some parts he still had to wear bandages around his arms,chest,legs and couldn't help but stare at his bandages wrapped around his arms.

"How are your wounds?" Clank asks

"They're healing little by little. But they're fine. I can't wait to take these things off they really bother me a lot. But you know, doctors rules. Can't take them off until these burned marks are less gruesome then I can unwrap these bandages. I swear I look like a criminal when people see me like this. The Lombax wrapped up in bandages all around." Ratchet holds up his arms like he was a criminal.

Clank let out a slight chuckle and smiles at him "Very true indeed" they both laugh together as Ratchet jumps off the couch

"Anyways, I'm gonna hit the showers Clank." He says while stretching. Clank sets the book aside him and Jumps off the couch

"Do you require any assistance? Should I go get Mrs. Apogee?

"Nah, I got this buddy,See ya in a few minutes."

Clank stood there as he watched Ratchet leave the room until he disappeared into the hallways.

* * *

8:00 p.m

Clank headed towards the kitchen to make some dinner for everyone to eat since it was his turn to cook. It was one of their routines since it was troubling to him about who gets to cook and who does the dishes. Randomness :). Ratchet and Clank were having a good time having dinner surrounded by people he loved and cared about. Talwyn,Cronk,Zepher...even Quark and Helga. You know they could be a wonderful couple...maybe.

"You're a really good cook Clank" Talwyn says while enjoying her meal.

"You said it Mrs. Apogee"

"You know this reminds me of the time where a furry animal asked his little robot friend to cook for everyone to enjoy. Man those were good times."

Everybody went silent and stared at him. Zepher looked up. "What?"

"You rusty nitwit, it's happening right now!" Cronk says with a face plant.

Everyone was happily laughing at him. Clank on the other hand was too busy thinking while staring down on his plate. He hardly touched his food. Picking on the same chunks of peas and mashed potatoes with his fork and pushing them aside making it looked like he ate. Something was bothering couldn't keep his eyes off of Ratchet. He looked so free and happy being shirtless and wearing his green pants like how he did back on Veldin. A slight laughter interrupted his thinking and he joined in even though he wasn't paying attention and continued to play with his food.

"Clank?"

he picks up his head

"Ya ok,Pal? You've been really quiet lately is there something bothering you?"

Everyone was staring at him which made him feel uncomfortable

"Oh...I-I-" He tried to find words but he just startled

"I am fine Ratchet"

Ratchet raised an eyebrow

"Are you sure, 'cause you hardly ate or touched your food"

"Nothing is bothering me." He said with a serious tone "It's obvious that maybe I'm not that hungry today"

There was silence around the table. Clank blinked in shock that he kinda scared everybody from the way he acted. He placed his hand on top of his head.

"Woah, ok...I was just asking...a simple question." Ratchet says raising his arms in the air

"Maybe your just tired Clank" Talwyn says "You've been a great help with Ratchet getting back on his feet." Talwyn gets up from the table and walks to him placing a hand on his metal shoulders. "Look, I know you really care for your best friend and want to help him do stuff...but..." Clank looked away from her. She began to sigh afraid of what she was about to say could affect Clank. "All were asking is if you could back off of Ratchet. You know , give him some space. Why don't you get some rest. I haven't seen you not once taken a break from helping his healings. I think he can do things on his own."

Clank was speechless after what Talwyn tells him. He looks back at her then at Ratchet.

"Very Well Mrs. Apogee. If it's for the best I suppose I can leave Ratchet alone for awhile" he jumps off the dining chair and took his plate.

"Please excuse me while I go put these dishes back into the kitchen, I will clean up around here."

Everyone just stood there watching Clank take all of their plates back into the kitchen.

"I wonder what he's thinking about?"

"Beats me,but he sure did make a nice fine dinner don't ya think"

Cronk and Zepher leave the dining room as Ratchet and Talwyn looked at each other with confused faces and started cleaning around the table helping Clank. It was quiet for a few minutes until Talwyn broke the silence

"Ratchet, I'm sorry if I hurt his feelings I was just trying to help and I just-" she was then interrupted as Ratchet walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

" *Sigh*I know Tal, but, even though you did the right thing I still...kinda...needed him." He let go of her shoulder "Don't worry...he'll be fine. Good-night Tal, see you in the morning" He slowly walked away as he got ready for bed. Talwyn watched him dissappear into the hallways of the space station and looks through a little window where she can see Clank who was busy washing the dishes with a rather sad expression. Something was bothering him. But What?

* * *

1:00 a.m.

Clank kept squirming around his tossed and turned struggling to keep still but he couldn' dream...it was horrible dreams he's been having ever since Ratchets accident. it all started with a riot robots who tried to catch up to them with assassination. They soon ended up hiding inside an abandoned building on top of a snowy mountain. Dr. Nefarious almost nearly killed his best friend. He was feeling guilty for what he got themselves into.

_Selfish_

_Inconceivable _

_Fiend_

_Betrayal_

These words were taking over his mind.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The remainder of this chapter is going to be about Clank and a flashback warning. If you haven't read "When A Hero Falls" I recommend you read that first then come and read this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ratchet & Clank they belong to Sony Playstation and Insomniac games. No copyright.

* * *

Surrounded by darkness Why am I here?  
Where am I?

"Zoni!"

Just then little purple alien creatures known as the Zoni came circling surrounding me while lifting him up in the air

"We will show you sire!"

"Where are you taking me?" I yell in frustration

The Zoni instead ignore me and started dancing around with shouts of "Weee!" and a bright light flashed right before my eyes.

As the light faded out I quickly blinked my eyes rapidly and noticed that I was now floating. I looked around and found myself standing back in the grounds of Veldin, home of my friend Ratchet. Why am I here though

"We will show what you have done!" The Zoni say in unison and in just a flash he was back on planet Veldin. Ratchets home. It wasn't what he was expecting. Everything was on fire. There were explosions everywhere along with the sounds of cries by innocent lives being taken away in split seconds. It was truly horrifying to watch it all happen before his eyes placing both hands covering his mouth

"Oh my heavens...who or what is causing this horrible apocalypse"

Clank immediately had a thought in his head to run up to Ratchets house. Unfortunately, he was too late. The house that once was, is in ashes. Everything was gone.

"Let go of me you freaks!"

A voice was heard in the corner of me. I gasped and hid behind an unharmed crate of boxes. I peeked out a little to see what was going on. A group of robots were walking past by holding someone in their metallic hands. That someone was Ratchet.

"Quiet Lombax!" One of the robots grabbed him by the arm forcefully pulling him up close to see his Red Eyes "Or else you want to suffer pain again for what you've already done!" The robot said demonically and throws him to the ground.

"Ratchet?What have you done to-*gasp*" Clank was interrupted when one of the robots arm transforms into a beating bat and the group kicked & shoved him. He was badly bruised until he coughed out blood.

"No...NO! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!" I reached my hand out to him but stopped myself,I couldn't bare to watch my friend going through pain anymore. I tried running up to him but an electric shock stopped was pushed aside but got up quickly shouting.

"What are you Zoni trying to do to harm my friend for something he didn't even do. Even if I did not know what he's done,still why is that?" he says clenching his fists with anger

"It's not what HE did sire...it's what YOU did!" The Zoni say in unison.

"Wha-What~?"

Everything suddenly became a flashing white light again.

He removed his hand from covering his eyes. All the chaos with the robots,fire and explosions disappeared. Clank was not in Veldin anymore, but now stood in...snow?

"Let us show you what you have done sire" the Zoni say in unison but in a devilish happy monotone.

They circled around him and in a quick pace he was taken deep inside the atmosphere were it was starting to be geting annoying for Clank. It was but freaky at the same time. He was now afraid of what what going to happen next. Before he could say anything a slight "WEEE!" from the Zoni interfered his mind and their eyes were no longer blue but a bloody red. Next thing he knew, everything suddenly became white. It fades to a snowy down from above he could see Ratchet along with himself strapped onto his back running away from robots. They eventually ended up hiding in an abandoned building on top of a snowy mountain.

"This is it,this is where it all started" he says in sorrow.

He sighed and began to follow them from above. He watched from above as he sees himself and Ratchet exploring the building. The memory was coming.

* * *

_"I'm so sorry!" I apologized again, looking around and trying to find a way out, but the more I began to panic, the less I could think straight. "I-I'll fix this! It was my error, so I'll have to-!"_

_"There's no time!" Suddenly, Ratchet grabbed me by my hand and looked me straight in the eyes. "Go hide and call the others! Try staying safe!"_  
_"Wha- What are you talking about?!" I stared at him in worry, but he just smiled at me assuringly._

_"You're the bestest friend anyone could wish for." He replied and before I could say anything he took his stance and threw me out of the little hole in the wall. I went through the hole and a window, falling down on the ground and rolling down the snowy mountain to the very bottom. Once I stopped, I quickly stood up and watched as the laboratory began blowing up._

_"NO!" I yelled out, trying to climb up the mountain to my friend whom I wasn't even able to help at this point. I knew it, but I didn't want to accept it; Ratchet was not going to die this way! "RATCHET!" I began to run; parts were flying towards me and I tried my best to dodge them. I couldn't just leave him like this!_

_"RATCHET!" Trying to call for him, I jumped on the ground to dodge a wall piece five times bigger then me, hoping that it would not hit me. As it flew above me, landing not too far from me, I kept on going. I was near the burning building, the explosions mostly happening elsewhere now. As I got near the spot where I had landed when Ratchet had thrown me, I noticed drops of blood. They were leading me to my right and going along the path of blood, I saw the body of my friend in the snow, extremely badly injured. "Ratchet!" Calling him, I ran to him, turning him on his back and shaking him, attempting to wake him up. "Please, wake up! Why did you do that!"_

_A huge explosion occured, destroying a tall monument of some sort at the top of the laboratory and the top part of it was now falling in our direction. Desperately, I tried moving my friend out of the way, although it was quite pointless. I closed my eyes, hopeless beyond belief._

As the building came to a close falling down, Clank was immediately awaken from his sleep.

"Gasp! Ah!" He breathes heavily placing a hand on his chest.

"Oh, it was only that nightmare again..."

Anger and Betrayal rose upon the little bot for letting Ratchet down. Maybe if he'd payed attention to his surroundings none of this would've never happened. Even though all of this was over,he still couldn't get it out of his mind as if it just happened yesterday. Now,he's afraid to go back to sleep,fearing either he or Ratchet would ever wake up again from their felt like part of him just died. Watching in horror as he sees Ratchet getting killed in that explosion.

"What am I ever going to do about this?" He placed his hands in front of his face, hiding his sad face as the moon shines brightly.

End of Part 1

So what did you think about that? I will write a part 2 but you guys have to be patient for I am currently busy. I have part 2 written already but may take awhile to type the next part XD Again, thank you so much Rickudemus for letting me use your story portions for I do hope you've enjoyed my story. I hope it wasn't horrible.

RATCHET AMD CLANK BELONG TO INSOMIAC GAMES AND NOT ME!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to part 2 of "Lullaby". I am so happy that my story has a lot of views and favorites.I didn't think it would be a great story. Ok, so this will be the last chapter since it's a rather long part. I'm so excited for what's about to come along with both Ratchet and Clank later on in the story. You'll see, it's a surprise. *wink*

**Authors Note:** Again! This is my very first Fanfiction so please leave some nice reviews. I was going to make this into a story but it would take too long to write and type so instead it's just a simple part 2 hehe lol. There will also be some slight things from the first game if you've played it then you know where this story goes later ...with all do I give you guys Lullaby Part 2.

**Disclaimer:** This story is fan made. I DO NOT OWN RATCHET & BELONG TO PLAYSTATION &INSOMNIAC GAMES.

* * *

With a sigh of relief, Clank let his hands fall and sat up from his bed. Green eyes shot wide open as he rethinks about his nightmare. Visions of Ratchet getting beaten by those robots, all the pain that he had to go through thanks to the Zoni and himself, and...that all just felt so real to him he just couldn't stop thinking about it. He sighs.

He lowered his head staring at the blanket covering his legs.

"Why is this happening to me?" He says to himself "I just can't seem to control my mind over Ratchet.

"How can I stop having this nightmare that comes to my dreams every night?"

"How can I stop thinking about...Ratchet...so much?"

Questions were filling up his hits his bed a little with determination."I have to control this"

Coming back to reality he climbed off his bed and heads toward Ratchets quietly sneaked through the dark hallways of the space station making sure no one wakes up. He kept looking around with a worried look hugging hallways didn't seem to end at some point until he finally reached his bedroom door. He opened the door quietly trying hard not to wake Ratchet up and slowly walks in. He can tell that it was his room because of the few messy things that just seemed to lay around the room but he didn't mind, as long as there was enough room to at least walk around in. Clank slowly reached for his side bed and looks up. It was a sigh of relief that puts a smile on his face for the Lombax was alright, he was sleeping comfortably facing the other direction.

He chuckles as he hears some funny snoring; Ratchet was sound asleep.

Clank stood there for what seemed like minutes and decides to leave until he suddenly trips from Ratchets long blanket that seemed to hang longways down making a 'clank' noise.

(Oh dear) he says in his mind. Just then His ears twitched when he heard the noise, turned around to his left as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Clank?" his voice was soft

"What's up Pal? Everything ok?" He sat up rubbing his eyes. He noticed him looking down twirling his fingers and nods.

"Well, I-uh...had that...nightmare again..."

"Oh..." Ratchet now looking at his sad little friend who was looking at the ground.

"Aw,hey man" He slides down slowly from his bed not wanting to hurt himself with all the bandages covered around and sat down beside where his friend stood.

"I-It's ok". He picked Clank up and sat him down on his lap like a child. He placed an arm around his metallic shoulder.

"Hey,it's ok Clank, I'm still alive aren't I? And besides, I've put this all in the past. Everyday's a new day, and I'm getting better see?" As he finished he puts a huge smile on his face making clank chuckle. It made him smile,just a little bit. He sighs and looks down.

"We'll I thought for sure it would cheer ya up a little."

"No No it did! I just...It's just..." he sighs again for he didn't know what else to say.

"Maybe you should calm down and relax a little would ya? You think too much."

"How could I calm down!?" Clank snapped looking at Ratchet now. "Ever since Doctor Nefarious almost killed you back at the abandoned building, I've been worried sick about you ever since!" Ratchet has never seen him act this way before. It was new to him.

"So that's why you've been acting so weird lately." Ratchet says.

"Oh-no I mean-yes." now realizing what he just said was coming to this. He looks down "It's true, I've been worried sick...about you Ratchet. And I've been having these dreams ever since."

"What kind of dreams?" he asks

"Well-" he paused a little. He didn't want to tell him what happens, but when he took a big breath he decides to comtinue.

"At first, the Zoni have returned and came to look for me again. This time they were flying around me and took me to...these places were your getting hurt and beaten. I tried everything In attempting to save you but the Zoni kept blocking my ways of reaching towards you. And then-" he clenched his fists "That accident that happened was quite the same really, except that you wouldn't survive that dastardly attack and I felt ashamed. I kept saying to myself that this was all my fault, I got you into this mess. I didn't know what I was doing. How could I have been so clueless?" Clank places a hand on his head. Like if he was angry with him or something.

"When Mrs. Apogee rescued us from almost being crushed it was a relief for me. Doctors did everything they could to save your life. Days have gone by and I was impatiently waiting for you to open your eyes in the recovery room. Everybody was worried about you,Ratchet. Cronk,Zepher,The Captain, Helga could care less... even Talwyn. How do you think she would've felt if you would've never woken up from that coma Ratchet? Hmm?"

Ratchet tried to say something but his mouth just stayed open-

***Flashback***

_"I already told you, I'm not going anywhere before he wakes up." I answer before she has the opportunity to say anything._

_"I know this is hard for you... It's hard for all of us... But you can't go on like this." Talwyn explained, kneeling before me and looking into my eyes. "He wouldn't want you to go on living like this; sitting here, watching him and waiting for him to wake up. You should give yourself a break."_

_"No." I reply sharply._  
_"But, Clank-" She argued, which I would not let her finish._

_"No!" I looked away from her, feeling, and probably looking a little bit angry by this point. "I'm waiting for him to wake up. I need to wait for him to wake up." We both remained silent for a short while, which forced me to add more to my words. "I... Owe it."_

_"Oh, Clank..." Talwyn slowly hugged me, letting out a stressed sigh. I hugged her back and gave her a "smile" as she pulled back._

_"Don't be sad, ms. Apogee. It's what I have to do. I'm sorry to worry you." I let out a faint laugh, which made Talwyn smile a little._

_"It can't be helped. It's in the nature of both of you." She walked towards the door, me following her with my eyes._

_"Ms. Apogee?" I called out and she stopped at the door, not turning to face me._

_"Hm?"_

_"Don't cry. He'll make it through. I know it." I assured her, which made her let out a shaky chuckle._

_"Whose crying?" She replied, leaving the room. I watched her go, then turned to Ratchet, who was just as lifeless as he's been for a while now._

***End of Flashback***

"Do you not even know how much she was worried sick about you and I? She tells me to get out of your way because they thought-or-we though...that-" he tried to cut back his thoughts "...you might have been dead...and that I would never see you again."

Clank puts both hands covering his face. Ratchet now was speechless. He hasn't realized that Clank and Talwyn were suffering this much pain for what he did to himself. But mostly Clank.

"*Sigh* Look, I'm sorry about what I did. And hey, it wasn't your fault. We just didn't see it coming. We make mistakes all the time." He rubs his metal back.

"Ratchet, I do not know what to do. I am afraid of going back to sleep." he says looking down.

"Hey, I have an idea! How 'bout you sleep with me just for tonight?"

Ratchet was standing up and stretching. He went through his closet looking for now feeling embarrassed by his question just stood there.

"Are you entirely sure about this? I mean, I do not wish to be a burden towards you."

" 'Course I'm sure. That's until you calm down and go back to bed if you want." He finally turns toward his pal giving him a blue sleeping bag and a pillow perfect for his size and smiles.

"Thank you,Ratchet" he says as he was given his things.

* * *

_Meanwhile in another galaxy_

_Planet Quartu_

The Blarg robot factory stood quiet until the monitor on the main screen began blinking a light red. The engines were being started making little computer noises. The computer keypad began to press random buttons until they were composed into words:

**My son_**  
**He needs comfort_**

(Note: This next part is about Clanks mother)

It's been so long since Clanks mother had seen him in the facility. Normally, he had a different purpose for living and to stop all of Dreks plans from destroying the universe. She harbors secret plans for Clanks inception and produced him when the time was right. She always had faith in him knowing he would do the right things and to discover who he truly is.

_"Ok, if we're gonna do this, we need to get onto Dreks Ship. Then we can find out where he set up that laser." Ratchet says leading the way._

_As Clank watched him walk away he turned back to the screen. "I will try to make you proud,mom" he says as he follows Ratchet from behind._

_The screen began to type._

_You already have__

As the memory fades in pixels she blinked little white lights meaning she felt happy. So happy to be proud of him, which marks the right to help and protect him. Her monitor senses are indicating that her son may be in pain and feeling sober. It is unknown how a machine like herself can produce what they call "feelings". Sounds of the monitor were being heard as she began typing a message along with a special attachment that has been kept for a certain time never knowing when it will be needed.

"Downloading..." A feminine voice was being heard on the intercom "Converting..."  
"Process Complete..."

The panel to the monitors side opened revealing a silver info bot and was sent flying inside an escape pod.

"Initiating launch sequence..."

The doors suddenly closed.

"Subject is sent to launch at Apogee Space Station in T-minus 3 seconds."

Just then the monitor began to type.

**Son_**

3...

**Do not worry_**

2...

**Your troubles will soon be over_**

1...

Commencing blast off.

The escape pod was released and immediately flew off into hyperspace.

Subject Sent.

The monitor then began to shut down

* * *

"There,that should do it" Clank chuckles as he examines his neat and organized resting spot below or next to Ratchets bed.

"Alright,good-night buddy." Ratchet says petting his shoulder and hoped into bed. "Good-night Ratchet."

As Clank was heading into bed he stopped himself and paused. He felt something strange inside him. Ratchet turned his head and noticed him just standing there with a buzzed look on his face. The Lombax raised an eyebrow. "Um,Clank? You ok?"

He walks up to him but Clank just stood there. His mind somehow went out into space.

"Clank?"

Ratchet tried to get his attention but he kept ignoring his callings. Suddenly, his antenna began to blink rapidly and all was silent. His eyes began to see nothing but the blur. Ratchet was getting worried, he was shaking him trying to get him to stop acting crazy, but he can't seem to feel or see anything anymore. These strange visions were taking over his mind. Visions of him, floating freely around in a beautiful atmosphere in space along with the Zoni. The Zoni were happily spiraling and twirling around him giving the ability to fly across the galaxy.

"It's ok~we are here to help you~" The Zoni say in monotone. They were soaring high up into the sky when it began to fade white. His eyes grew wide leading him to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Clank!Clank! Can you hear me?"

Ratchet yelled at him making his buddy blink a bunch of times. As he was trying to get himself together-"Mom..."

A bright light from out of nowhere came out of him and pushed Ratchet against the wall. Once the brightness faded out Ratchet slowly opened his eyes and groans rubbing his head. He stood up only to find Clank there laying on the ground and not moving.

"Clank!"

Ratchet screamed. He got on his knees and lifted him up gently and set him down onto his bed.

"Clank! C'mon wake up! What's going on with you?"

The little robots eyes slowly began to open. At first everything was blurry but later his vision became clear.

"R-Ratchet...?" he says weakly.

"Clank! Are you ok!?" he asks looking straight in the face.

Clank lifts himself in a sitting position only realizing he was now on Ratchets war bed.

"What happened?" He asks while placing a hand on top of his head.

"You tell me, you were going to sleep when I saw you just standing there. Then your antenna was blinking so fast, I called your name like 10 times but you were ignoring me like you couldn't hear me. It's like you were daydreaming or something. You were shining a bright light when you called out 'Mom'. Next thing you know, POOF!" he spreads his arms wide open getting some action "Down you fainted."

Clank was nearly freaked out about what Ratchet just told him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Blinking and flashing? He tried to remember but nothing occurred.

"I do not know why that happened, the only thing I recall was getting a prescience with the Zonis" Ratchet clenched his fist.  
"And that is when-" ***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***.

"Hold on, my buckle is trying to pick up an incoming substance outside the station, c'mon Clank." Ratchet commands as he grabs his belt,puts it on and headed towards the main headquarters. He was surprised no one has awoken yet.

* * *

Clank follows him from behind still feeling weird after that crazy adventure his mind went through thinking about what the heck was happening. When they got to the computer, one of the lights was blinking orange meaning there's something out there heading towards the station. Clank was pushing buttons when a holo map popped out. This map shows every planet they've visited from their adventures and other galaxies. They were both examining the map when they spotted an orange dot that appeared to be moving.

"It appears to be a delivery package" he says while looking at the dot.

"At this time at night?" The Lombax raised an eyebrow. "Well who's it from?" He asks

"Hmmm,strange,the sender appears to be unknown" he replied while pushing buttons trying to read any information. "That is odd, the package is being sent to me...I often receive anything for quite awhile." He says looking up at Ratchet until a loud crash was being heard from across the ship.

"Well whatever it is, it better not be a trap. Don't worry pal, I've got your back." The Lombax says as he pulls out his Omniwrench getting ready to defend for whatever is coming their way. The both run to the mail room. When they got there they both stopped by what they saw. An escape pod stood there in front of where the entrance was. They looked at each other as they walked up the thing. Ratchet placed a hand on it.

"What do you suppose this could be?" Clank asks.

"I don't know" he replied. As he was about to bust it open with his wrench the doors began to slide open, white smoke was filling the room. As the smoke had cleared out, a little shadowy figure was shown but hard to tell what it was. They both waved their hand trying to block away the smoke. The figure then flew out of the smoke and flies right in front of Clank. Right when the figure stopped they became speechless to what they were looking at.

"Is that...? An infobot...?" Ratchet says while pointing.

It was indeed an infobot. It had been a long time since they've seen these, but this one was no ordinary for it was somehow different. It had a shining silver color that resembled a little like Clanks color. Bright blue crystal lights staring at neon greens. They were waiting for something to happen. One question remained in te thoughts of the Lombax. What's an infobot doing here in the middle of the night? And what does it want with his pal?

Just as Ratchet was about to say something, the infobot pushed back a little, the top of it's head slowly opened pulling up an antenna that looked the same as Clanks but instead it was blinking blue. His antenna copied the same way. Blue and red lights were blinking in a dancing motion. He looked like he was enjoying himself which scared Ratchet a little.

"Woah! Uhhh Clank? What's going on with you and-this thing?" He struggled trying to find the correct words.

"I do no know, I am not the one who is controlling this, my senses are beginning to come back. Only this time I feel like it's trying to tell me something." he says looking up at Ratchet with fear.

He was now worried that something awful is going to happen. The silence was then cut off when the info it's mouth opened up a T.V. screen. When the screen came on all they saw was a green monitor revealing only one word that suprised both of them.

**Son_**

"Mom!?" He quickly shouted recognizing who it was. Ratchet let out a smile. "We'll whadaya know." he said placing his hands on his hips.

They both watched as the monitor began typing words:

**Son_**  
**If you get this message, it means that you no longer have to be afraid. Pardon me for the unexpected visit from your mother_ ^_^ It is unknown how I was able to feel your presence_**  
**But through my communication systems, I received anger and sadness inside you_**  
**Could this be what you would call "nightmare"?_**

Clank was astonished by what his mother was telling him.

**Yes, I...I believe so_**

**You are afraid that your friend Ratchet may get hurt again and things would've turned for the worst am I correct?_**

Clank nods. Ratchet was in shock by what was going on.

**If I am, then it's telling me you don't know what to do_**  
**It is ok my Son, you no longer have to feel scared anymore for I have a present for you_**  
**This gift was made to be special for you_**

A little brown box suddenly popped out of the infobots chest panel. They were both amazed by this as Clank took the box and examined it when another message began to type.

**Take care of this for it is yours to keep_**  
**And make sure you keep Ratchet off of any dangerous missions_**

Ratchet almost cocked at her for what she said but they looked at each other and laughed. "You got it Clanks mom." he says making pistol guns with his hands.

**Before this message comes to an end I just have to say_**  
**You have made me very proud and I am grateful for that_**  
**And Son_**

There was silence as Clank smiles.

**I love you_**

: :End of Message: :

Clank placed a hand on his chest emotionally taken away still holding the box in hands. Ratchet kneeled down on one knee and placed a hand on the side of his shoulder with a smile. "I...love you too...Mom". The infobot went inside Clanks chest panel. They both sat down near a wall and examined the box again. It was brown that looked like it was carved with wood beautifully with little stands at the bottom along with and engraving on top of the box in what appeared to be in bolts/robot language that translates:

"My Little Robot"

Ratchet takes the box and opens it only revealing weird strings attached to a small silver cylinder along with some dots.

"What the heck? It's not doing anything. Some piece of junk huh." He says angrily.

"Ratchet! Do not say that! Remember this was a special present from my Mother!" Clank shouts at him.

"You're right...sorry pal.." he says feeling bad now. As Clank listened he noticed something underneath the box that caught him off guard. "I shouldn't have said something like that I just didn't know-"

"Ratchet! Look!" he points out.

Ratchet turned the box around and didn't notice there was a key underneath the box. He tried to turn the key but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey! I can't...seem to get it to turn." he struggled

"Here, let me see"

"Ok" he hands the box to Clank as he places it on his lap. "But I don't think your gonna get that thing to-" Clank got a hold of the key and began to wind counter clock wise.

***scringe* *scringe* *scringe* *scringe* *scringe* *scringe***

Suddenly the box began to glow a blue aurora all around. They both looked at each other still held onto the box as he carefully opened the lid. Once the box was opened it started to play...music?

_(Paul Collier - The Music Box Lullaby)_

The strings that were attached to the cylinder appeared to be moving as the cylinder was circling around. Matching every note from the peaceful music they were hearing. That's not all, there were these funny little blue orbs floating as if they were dancing or playing, maybe both. There were no words to blurt out in either Ratchet nor Clank. However, the music was indeed relaxing and beautiful. They both sat together watching the orbs moving gracefully along with the music. One of the orbs began to shake and shot up into the ceiling bursting out colors of aurora lights. The colors suddenly showed faded images of golden clock gears turning very slowly along with the stars that showed with a beautiful galactic atmosphere surrounding eyes and mouths grew wide. The orbs reform and the next orb bursts out different colors. It was repeating themselves over and over.

"Woah! This is soooooo cooool!" Ratchet says watching the colors go flying by.

"Indeed!" Clank replies. "This is quite amazing" He placed a hand over his cheek.

Ratchet continued to watch all the bright colors and beautiful atmosphere.

"I believe I understand what this is." Ratchet turns to look at Clank.

"It is called a music box."

"What's that?" He asks

"Well, it's a box like no ordinary for this one plays music. It is most useful for sleep when wanting to relax or even calm down ones nerves and stress. I..now understand why my Mother had brought such a remarkable gift. She knew I needed something that I can look back to whenever I am scared or need help getting some rest." He smiles and lays his head back against the wall.

"And that buddy, I think you've just figured out the answer to your problems." Ratchet says pointing at the music box that still sat on Clanks lap. They both sat there and relaxed watching different colors re appear as the unix kept on playing. The music was just so...peaceful and beautiful to listen to.

Ratchet began to stretch his arms."Man, this music just makes you want to sleep right clank."

"Clank?"

He turned his head and saw that his eyes had been halved closed. He was falling asleep. He caught him but the metal arm almost bumping into the floor. The Lombax let out a smile, he was so happy to see his buddy relaxing and actually letting things go for once.

"Alright, time for you to go to bed." He let out a chuckle as he closes the lid.

*Click*

The music stops, little by little colors began to fade out. He carefully carries Clank back to his room. He was fast asleep in his arms still being able to get a grip on the present his mom gave him.

When he finally made it to Clanks room he gently set him down on top of the bed. He carefully took the music box and sets it down next to his night stand. He pulls a blanket to cover him and fluffs his pillow. He rubbed his head and smiles letting out a sigh. He began to walk out of his bedroom door placing a hand onto the doorknob and stops himself. He turned over to his shoulder glancing back at his sleepy friend.

"Good-night Clank."

The Lombax quietly closed the door from behind and walks away.

Awwww wasn't that cute ^_^

Again I would like to give a big thank you to Rikudemus for letting me use portions of his story for my music box was inspired by the one I have in my room. It was a present from my Mommy who loves me very much.

Thank you guys so much for reading my story. I am so happy that this story finally got done and published. I was kind of in a rush while writing this so if you noticed anything bad please forgive me ^_^. I would put more details but I ran out of ideas. No hate and Clank do not belong to me they belong to Playstation and Insomniac games. I do not own the song either.


End file.
